Riser
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: Jake ran from his family, his past, his legacy and his responsibility. He built a life in Atlanta as a police officer and he loves every second of it, he loves helping people and hasn't ran into any supernatural being since starting his new life. That is until he meets Caroline Forbes. Disclaimer: both shows belong to the CW
1. Mean enough to stare your demons down

A man with dark blue eyes, messy dark brown hair, and a scruffy beard is walking up to a bar with his friends. Jake Parker is a cop fresh out of the academy, in celebration of his graduation his friend Lex, who has been a cop for two years now, takes him and a couple of the other guys out for drinks, he's also agreed to be the designated driver.

Jake is dressed up for the night, he's wearing a navy blue button up and a nice pair of jeans. He and his friends have been at the bar for about 30 minutes, and they are laughing at some of their stories about the academy when Jake sees a girl settle down at the end of the bar. She's beautiful, with sun kissed hair and sky blue eyes, but Jake thinks she's a little young. The bartender seems to agree, but she just whispers something and the bartender is soon mixing a drink.

"Well guys, it looks like work never stops for a man in blue." Jake says, his voice sarcastic.

The guys look over and zero in on the blonde, Lex sighs, "I'm sure the bartender checked, she probably just looks young."

"It never hurts to double check." Jake says, watching the blonde. Jake pushes off the bar he was leaning on and pushes his way past people until he reaches the open seat next to her.

The bartender hands her a drink she smiles appreciatively and takes a sip before saying, "Here to double check _officer_?"

Jake is surprised, he can't believe she heard them from across the bar, but he quickly recovers and a half smile finds it's way on his face, "I'm just doing my job, ma'am." he says.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm just grabbing a drink before heading home, _officer_ , is there going to be a problem?"

Jake leans against the bar and motions to the bartender, "No ma'am, I'm just going to need to see ID." he says.

She rolls her eyes and places some money on the bar and gets up to leave, Jake reaches out to grab her arm as he says, "I'm sorry-" but he never finishes once he makes contact with her arm. He feels magic flow into him, but it's different from what he's felt in the past from his coven. She immediately pulls her arm away and glares at him, "What was that?" She asks.

He knows she supernatural, he just doesn't know what she is so he keeps his flirting up, "Maybe it means we're soulmates." He says with a smirk.

She scoffs, "Yeah right."

He shrugs, ""If witches and vampires are real, then why can't soulmate exist?"

She hesitates, but quickly composes herself, "Yeah, and how about the tooth fairy." Her eyebrow quirks signaling it's his turn.

He leans in to make sure no one else is listening, his lips brush her ear as he says, "I know what you are." he leans back and searches her face, he's bluffing but she believes him.

She smiles and twirls her hair, she leans in a little and whispers, "Meet me out back." She pulls back and bites her lip while grabbing her purse.

Jake hears the guys cheer, he grabs the shot the bartender brought him and drowns it before throwing the guys a smirk. He then moves to follow the girl, but he's not nearly as graceful as she is.

Once outback he looks around and sees her by the trashcan checking her makeup, he walks up to her and says, "You look amazing."

She snaps her mirror shut and puts in her purse before giving him her attention, "You don't have to keep the act up, no one can hear us out here."

Jake come closer to her, just encase someone stumbles out and sees them. "My acting career didn't cut it, so I became a cop instead."

She crosses her arms and says, "So what are you exactly?"

Jake quirks an eyebrow in confusion, "A witch, like you." He states like it's obvious.

She lets out a humorless laugh, "You must not get out much, I'm not a witch and neither are you."

Jake pushes his eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

He blue eyes sparkle as she mocks him, "My best friend is a witch, and she can't do what you did." She waves to the bar.

Jake's dark blue eyes widen in realization, "Wait your a siphoner too? I didn't know there were any others beside my brother and I."

"A what? I'm a vampire." She says.

Jake hates to admit it, but he's a little scared, he's never dealt with vampires before and hasn't used magic in years not that he absorbed enough from her earlier for it to be useful.

She smiles, genuinely this time, "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

She sees his expression and sighs, "Heightened senses, I heard your heartbeat quicken. Which makes you pulse quicken, so if you could calm down that would be much appreciated."

Jake takes a deep calming breath, "So your not going to kill me?" He asks.

She shakes her head 'no'. Jake sighs in relief, "Thank you."

"What did you do back there?" She asks, the sweet little girl gone and the predator is back.

"I can siphon magic from other supernatural beings, I don't have my own but I can use magic as long as I can take it from someone." Jake explains. He's not sure why he's talking to her, she could kill him in a blink of an eye, but he trusts her for some reason.

"Okay, are there any others like you here?" She asks.

Jake shakes his head, "Not that I know of, your the first super natural being I've run into since living here. And I've been here for five years."

She's about to reply when her phone goes off, "I'm sorry," she sounds genuinely embarrassed for picking up her phone in the middle of a conversation.

"Hello?" She asks.

Jake just watches her as she talks, intrigued by her. She's so human for someone he grew up think of as a emotionless monster.

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry. I'm on my way now. I'll pay you extra." She says.

She nods even though the other person can't see her, "Thank you so much." She says before hanging up.

"I'm sorry I had to take that, and I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly." She says.

Jake smiles, "It's all good, do you need a ride?" He offers.

"No thank you, I'll hail a cab." She says before walking to the street.

Jake doesn't know why, but he wants to get to know her better, "I'm Jake by the way, Jake Parker." He holds his hand out for her to shake.

She looks at the hand and he reassures her, "I can control it."

She looks up at him before hesitantly placing her hand in his, he notices it's surprisingly warm, "Caroline Forbes."

"Nice to meet you miss Forbes." He says, and then lets her go. She smiles at him one last time before disappearing into the night.

Jake heads back to his friends, once there one of the guys ask, "So how was it?"

"Dude!" Someone else says.

Jake smiles and leans on the bar, "No it's okay, we didn't do anything."

Lex looks shocked. And one of the guys says, "Jake Parker, man whore extraordinaire, didn't get laid?"

Jake smirks, "The nights still young." He says, he waves the bartender over.

The other guys buy it, but Lex senses somethings off.

Jake doesn't have a problem finding another girl, but he doesn't go any further then flirting, his mind just isn't into it tonight. Caroline Forbes occupies is to busy filling his thoughts, she's nothing like how he was raised to view vampires.

Jake and Lex are the only ones left, some of the guys had families to go home to and some of the guys took cabs with girls they met.

As Lex and Jake make there way to Lex's car Lex brings up Caroline, "So that girl from earlier."

Jake shakes his head at his friends not so subtle prying, "Caroline. It's nothing really, we didn't even exchange numbers, it's just that she has me questioning a few things from my past."

Lex raises his eyebrows and nods, but doesn't comment. The rest of the ride is spent with the guys talking about work and life, Lex drops Jake off in front of his apartment.

"Thanks for the ride." Jake says.

Lex smiles, "You're welcome, see you Monday."

Jake walks up to his apartment as Lex pulls away. It takes Jake a few tries to unlock his door, he's slightly drunk, and once in he places ibuprofen and water near his bed. He strips to his boxers and lays down thinking about a certain blonde vampire he met earlier.

A few blocks northwest a certain blonde vampire is thinking about a certain tall blue eyed witch she met earlier that night, someone she's going to call Bonnie about the next morning, and she may mention that he's cute in that conversation. Caroline hears sniffles in the next room and sits up, she waits a moment and her vampire hearing can pick up soft sobs and she smells salt, she gets out of bed and walks down the hall to a bedroom.

A small boy is laying curled in a ball crying softly, he has curly black hair and crystal clear blue eyes."Mom?" the boy whispers.

Caroline turns the light on and sits down gently next to the boy, she rubs his back softly, "What's wrong baby?" she asks.

The boy sits up and wraps his arms around her neck, squeezing tightly, if she didn't have vampire strength he would be strangling her, she rubs his back and coos softly.

The boy says, "I had a bad dream."

"It's okay baby, do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Caroline asks. The boy nods in her shoulder, she picks him up effortlessly and grabs his stuffed raven his godmother gave him, and turns the light off. Caroline lays the boy down in the middle of the bed, she gets in on her side and he shuffles closer to her, she wraps her arms around him and sings softly until her falls asleep. Caroline kisses the top of his before she settles down.

 **A/N I wanted to write a scene where Caroline was a mother to a small child, and I couldn't do that in _Kai Salvatore?_ because Kai didn't become part of their family until he was 6. I also wanted to write a Containment/The Vampire Diaries crossover since I love both of these shows, and thus this was born.  
**

 **Please review and let me know if I should continue or if this sucks and should be erased from existence.**


	2. This old world is cold

"Baby shh, I'm on the phone with auntie Bonnie." Caroline says, putting her index finger in front of her lips as Bonnie laughs on the other end.

" _How is he? I haven't seen him in a couple of months."_ Bonnie asks.

Caroline smiles, "He's growing like a weed, and he's getting stronger every day. But those weird concoctions you've made up have been helping, and he hasn't been hungry since starting them." Caroline takes a deep breath, stopping herself from telling Bonnie all about her son, and gets to the matter at hand, "Sadly this isn't a personal call."

" _What happened?"_ Bonnie asks.

Caroline bites her lip, she doesn't want to add more to Bonnie's already full plate, but this is important, "I met a guy yesterday."

" _Was he hot?"_ Bonnie asks.

Caroline smiles at Bonnie being Bonnie, "Incredibly so, but that's not what I want to talk about, he's a witch. Not just any witch though, he can absorb magic from supernatural beings. I've never heard of one before, nor do I know his capabilities. He did tell me he couldn't practice magic unless he absorbed some. But since magic is what keeps me alive, will I die if he takes all of it? Or what if he takes Alec's magic, will Alec die? I mean he's half-"

" _Caroline, calm down. I'll look into that, until then stay as far away from this guy as possible."_ Bonnie instructs.

Caroline watches her son as she says, "Thanks Bonnie, you're the best."

 _"I know, and don't you forget it, now where's my favorite godson?"_ Bonnie asks.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Unless Elena has any children, he's your only godson."

 _"If you bothered to call anyone other then me you would know, but she doesn't."_ Bonnie informs.

Caroline sighs, "I can't tell her, if she ever finds out she will tell him and he can't know."

" _I know Care, I know, but you can't keep a secret for eternity. Plus, everyone's worried about you. You just left to go 'live with you dad' and that was three and a half years ago, with no contact with anyone but me. Not even your mom. Just send Elena an email or something."_ Bonnie suggests.

"Maybe, but with college and work and Alec-" Caroline starts to say, but is quickly cut off.

" _Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, those better not be excuses I hear."_ Bonnie says.

Caroline motions for Alec and he walks over to her, "Baby, aunt Bonnie wants to talk to you."

Alec reaches his hand out, Caroline hands him his phone while she hears, " _You better not be giving the phone to my adorable godson to get out of this conversation-hi baby! How are you doing?"_

Caroline laughs as she hears Alec tell Bonnie about the new toy he got the other day. Caroline settles down with her laptop and starts writing her paper, a few minutes later she hears Alec say, "Love you too."

Then Alec runs over to her and hands her the phone, "Thanks baby." She says.

" _This conversation is not over, but I have to go now because I also have college to worry about."_ Bonnie says.

Caroline laughs, "Tell me about it. Love you."

" _Love you too, bye_." Bonnie says.

"Oh, and his name is Jake Parker, if that helps." Caroline says.

" _That very generic name is going to help so much, thank you."_ Bonnie says.

Caroline smiles, "Bye Bonnie." She hears Bonnie grumble something on the other end before the dial tone can be heard.

Caroline gets back to work while Alec colors something.

Across town Jake is just waking up with a pounding headache, Jake reaches over and blindly grabs the ibuprofen next to his bed, he pops two in his mouth and swallows the whole glass of water before flopping back down on his messy bed. He looks over and notices it's 10:30 a.m., to early to be up on a Saturday. Jake groans and rolls over, hoping to fall back asleep. After 5 minutes of just laying there he realizes sleep is futile and gets out of his bed and makes his way to the bathroom. After freshening up a little he goes to the kitchen and rummages through his cupboards for something to eat, all he finds is expired pancake mix, cereal, an empty coffee tin, beer, bourbon and gin, the fridge is no better it just has more beer, expired milk, and a bunch of old take out.

Jake sighs, "Ugh, I need coffee to think." Jake puts on a worn sweatshirt, last nights jeans, sun glasses and boots before heading out. He locks the door and walks a block to his favorite coffee shop and orders a black coffee and a blueberry muffin to go. The barista hands him his order, with her number on the receipt and a wink, but he's to hunger over to notice, "Thanks." he mumbles as he takes his stuff. Jake doesn't notice her put off look as he leaves, but he does notice the sun kissed blonde across the street.

Jake lifts his sunglasses just to make sure, "Caroline?" he whispers to himself.

The girls head turns slightly and he realizes it's not her, he doesn't know why but he's disappointed.

Jake shakes his head and takes a sip of his coffee. He walks home, once there he sees a message in his voicemail, which is weird since most people use his cell. Jake types in his code and listens to it as he eats his muffin.

" _You have one new message,"_ The machine says, Jake hears a click before hearing his voicemail and finally the message," _Jake?"_ Jake pauses mid bite, it's his little sister Jo, he hasn't talked to her since he was 16. _"This is Jo, uh-I know we haven't talked in a while and that you and dad aren't on good terms but,"_ the recording pauses and Jake hears her sniffle, " _Mom di-died. Dad's a wreck and I can't get a hold of Kai. I'm sorry to drop this on you, but I don't know what to do."_ Jo takes another pause to compose herself, he hears her suppress sobs that turn to little hiccups and once she reaches the sniffling stage she begins to talk again, " _Her funeral is in a week, and we could really use your help right now. Liv no- ugh, I got to go, bye."_ The message ends and the machine asks if he wants to repeat, forward, or save but Jake is to busy processing what he just heard. Jake gets up, lukewarm coffee and half eaten muffin forgotten as he rushes to his room. He takes his suitcase off the top shelf of his closet and puts it on his messy bed. Jake begins to collect his clothes that are piled hazardously in his closet and shoves them in his suitcase, he only pauses when he sees his neatly pressed uniform hanging up reminding him of his responsibilities here. Jake sighs and grabs his cellphone dialing Lex's number.

" _Jake?"_ Lex's confused voice filters through the phone, he probably expected Jake to still be asleep.

Jake sighs, "Lex, I need to take two weeks off I'm leaving for Oregon tonight. My mom," Jake pauses to compose himself, "She died, and I need to go back and help my family."

" _Okay. If you need anything let me know."_ Lex says.

"Thanks man, I'll call the station later." Jake says. They exchange goodbyes before Jake hangs up. Jake tosses his cell on the bed and runs a hand through his messy hair, he stands up and growls in anger before punching his brick wall splitting his knuckles open. Jake shakes his hand and blood splatters across his sheets and floor, but at this point he doesn't care. He grabs his cell and dials a number he's dialed every night when he first ran away, but never had the guts to press call until now.

"Come on, pick up." Jake demands.

He gets voicemail, " _You've reached Kai, I'd apologize for not picking up but I probably didn't because you suck. If this is dad calling to remind me I'm an abomination, don't bother to leave a message. Everybody else, I probably won't listen to your message so don't bother leaving one. Beep, nah just kidding."_ Then the beep does happen and Jake leaves a message explaining everything.

Jake finishes packing, called the station, and is now on his way to Oregon. It's been five years since he left, cutting all ties, and now he's going back to a place he hates with every fiber of his being.

 **A/N This chapter is a little boring, and the next few will be too, but I'm trying to set a baseline as well as build up.**

 **Please review and let me know if you guys like it.**

 **Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. And getting colder

Jake is sitting on the aisle seat, his legs is bouncing up in down with nervous energy of reuniting with his family. The lady next to him had been quietly reading the whole time, she appears to be in her late 70s with white hair and brown eyes that hold the youth within. She sighs and closes her book, she places a hand on Jake's bouncing leg, he stops and looks down at her hand that's on his knee before making eye contact.

"Son, whatever has you this nervous wont be nearly as terrifying as it is in your mind." She says, she pats his knee before taking her hand back.

He sighs, "It's complicated."

She laughs, "Everything is when it's your age."

Jake smiles at that, this conversation refreshing, especially since his last few were with flirty stewardesses, "I'm going home."

"There's nothing more simple than a boy returning to his roots." She says.

Jake swallows, "Something like that. Why are you heading to Oregon?"

"My son, finally had a child," She places a hand on her heart and has a far away look, "I thought I was going to die without any grandchildren." She looks at him and points an accusing finger, "Don't do that to your parents."

Jake smiles, his smile is heavy with the death on of his mother and his missing brother. "Yes ma'am."

"An attractive boy like you shouldn't have trouble finding a nice lady and settling down." She says.

Jake laughs, "Hopefully."

She smiles and opens her book, Jake feels lighter and leans back into his seat, trying to relax in these last few hours before his feet touch Oregon.

Jake steps out of the terminal with his bag hanging over his shoulder and suitcase beside him. He hails a taxi within a few minutes and soon he is on his way to a place he's been running from for the past five years. Jake pulls his phone out and dials Kai's number, he gets voicemail again, "You've reached Kai, I'd apolo-" Jake hangs up and dials again, he tries it a few more times and on the fifth he leaves a voicemail with some colorful words. The taxi driver sends Jake a curios look in the rear view mirror, Jake sends him a fake smile and fiddles with his phone, hoping to avoid awkward small talk.

An hour later they pull up in front of the Parker's house and Jake gives the man a generous tip and heads to the house. The front yard has kids toys scattered across it and the porch has a few warn pieces of furniture, "Home sweet home." Jake whispers under his breath.

He knocks on the door and steps back, he waits for a moment before the door opens, revealing a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jake kneels down, this boy must be one of the unborn twins his mother was pregnant with when he left, "Hi bud, I'm looking for Jo, do you know where she is?

The boy is half hidden behind the door and shakes his head side to side and then a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes runs up to the door, "Luke what have we told you about answering the door?" The girl chastises, hands on her hips.

Jake smiles at his younger sister, last time he saw her she was 5, but now she's 10 and has a huge attitude, he stands up, "Em, aren't you going to say hi to your big brother?" Jake teases.

Emily looks up for the first time, and notices Jake, a huge smile spreads across her face, and she runs forward and jumps into his embrace. "Jakey." She says.

Jake catches her and hugs her tight, he was always close to his siblings and they were the only reason he stayed as long as he did.

"I miss you." she says.

Jake holds her tighter, "I missed you too. But I'm back now."

He puts Emily down, "When did you get so big? Last time I saw you, you were his height." Jake says, pointing to Lucas.

Lucas shies behind the door when Jake calls attention to him. Emily grins, and sticks her tongue out, Jake makes a grab for it and Emily jumps back, "I see your still the same girl." Jake says.

Emily rolls her eyes, that's new Jake thinks.

"Who's this." Jake asks, pointing at Lucas.

Emily goes over to Lucas and drags him out from behind the door, "This is Luke, he's the youngest Parker. His older sister, Liv, is wandering around here somewhere." Emily looks around.

"Hi Luke, I'm Jake your older brother." Jake smiles at Luke who hides behind Emily.

Emily pulls Luke out in front of her, "It's okay, that's Jake he's nice."

Jake's glad Emily's not mad at him, he thinks it has to do with her being so young when he left.

"Em? Where's Jo? or Dad?" Jake asks.

Emily pauses to think for a minute, "Dad's probably in his room, and Jo's in the kitchen."

Jake smiles, "Thanks." Jake makes his way by them and heads to the back of the house where the kitchen is. He finds Jo with her back to him and phone pressed to her ear, and there's a little blonde girl sitting at the island kicking her feet out and sending Jake a confused look.

This must be Liv he thinks as he smiles and waves at her. Her facial expression doesn't change and she just stares at him. "Anther one with an attitude." Jake mutters to himself.

Jo says, "Thanks, I'll call you back with the numbers." before she hangs up. She sighs and puts the phone in the receiver, before hanging her head in her hands.

"Jo." The little girl says.

"Not now Liv." Jo says.

Jake smiles at the little girl and says, "Liv why don't you give Jo and I minute?"

Jo's back stiffens before she turns around, her face full of relief. "Jake." She says.

Liv hops off her chair and walks away.

"I'm back, what can I do to help?" Jake says.

Jo leans against the counter eyeing his injured hand, "Everything. I was just on the phone with the church, they need numbers for who's going to attend. I also need to find a casket, and someone to cater, as well as outfits for the younger children. Not to mention Dad, who's always drunk, someone need to take on his coven leader duties. And the relatives and coven members are always stopping by, and- and" Jo breaks down crying.

Jake walks up to her and pulls her into a hug. "I'm here now, let me take over." Jo nods in his chest.

"Make me a list, I'm going to go up to my room and unpack. I'll be down in a few minutes." Jake says.

Jo pulls away and nods as she wipes her eyes. When he left five years ago there was clothes strewn across his room, books all over the floor, and his desk was a mess, it looked robbed after he left in a such a hurry. Someone cleaned it up, but it's essentially the same. It has his full bed in the corner with the same bed spread, the only difference is that it's neatly made, it has the same nightstand with a matching dresser, the desk with his old laptop, and the same dark hardwoods. The walls are still a blue, the closet has the same clothes, it even smells the same. Jake sighs and drops his suitcase and backpack on the bed, he can unpack later.

He steps into the hall and runs into Joey, Joey looks displeased. Joey shakes his head and walks away, Jake sighs he should have expected that.

Jake walks down the hall and knocks on his dad's door. "Dad?" He asks, leaning toward the door to listen for him.

"Hmm." Someone slurs.

Jake opens the door and finds his dad laying on the bed with his shirt on backwards and pants unbuttoned but zipped, only one shoe the other is on the floor, and a half empty bottle hanging from his hand. He looks as if he hasn't bathed in several days, and smells like it too.

Jake walks over to him and gently takes the bottle from his hands, his dad's hand opens and closes a few times and he turns his head, Joshua's blurry eyes blink a couple of times as he takes looks at his oldest son.

"Jake?" Joshua croaks.

"Hey dad. Lets get you cleaned up." Jake says, he grabs his dad's arms and lifts him up. Once his dad is sitting in a slumped position Jake takes his shoes off.

"Jake?" His dad asks again. Joshua's breath smells like stale alcohol.

"Yeah dad, it's me." Jake replies as he takes his dad's socks off.

"The merge isn't for another six months." Joshua says.

Jake feels anger flood through him, Joshua's wife just died and all he think about is the stupid merge. Jake stands, and brings his dad to a standing position. Jake turns his dad around and unbuttons his shirt. Jake then takes his dad's pants off, and Joshua is standing in just his boxers. "Let's go get you cleaned up." Jake says, leading his dad to the en suit.

Jake sits his dad down on the toilet and starts the shower.

"Where's your brother?" Joshua says, his voice filled with venom.

Jake grabs his dad by the shoulder and throws him into the cold shower, Joshua gasps as his shoulder hits the wall. Jake stares at his dad's shivering form, his rage has subsided somewhat. Jake leaves his dad and exits the bathroom to avoid a fight. He opens' his parents door and finds a nervous Jo on the other side.

"I heard a loud boom." She says.

"Everything's fine." Jake says, leading his sister away.

They arrive in the kitchen and find Olivia, Lucas, Emily, and Thomas sitting at the counter eating. Emily smiles and waves, "See I told you I didn't lie."

Tommy stares at his brother, shocked to see him, "Jake!" he says and jumps off of his stool. He runs up to Jake and wraps his arms around his torso and Jake returns the hug.

"Hey bud." Jake says.

Tommy looks up at his brother, "Are you here to stay?"

Jake smiles, "For now."

Tommy smiles and so does Emily. "Why don't you guys get back to lunch, I have to talk to Jo."

Jo smiles and leads Tommy to the island. She grabs a list on the the counter and follows Jake to their fathers study. Jake closes the door and says, "Is this everything?"

She nods ''yes'.

"Okay, I'll get started right away." Jake says.

"Thank you." Jo says.

Jake similes and sits at his dad's desk, he picks up the phone as Jo leaves.

"Yes, this is Jake Parker and I was wondering if I could.."

A few hours later Jake has confirmed on the venue, ordered a casket, got catering, got someone to come over tomorrow to tailor suits and dresses for everyone, and called the coven elders to let them know he will be taking over while his father grieves. Jake looks at the clock, it's 9 pm here meaning it's 12 am in Atlanta. Jake puts his head on the desk and sighs, then the door opens and Tommy wanders in.

Jake lifts his head, "Hey Tommyy, what are you still doing up?"

Tommy walks over and sits on one of the chairs in front of the desk, "Mom lets me stay up until 10 on weekends."

Jake's heart clenches at the sound of 'mom' he still hasn't processed her death. She wasn't parent of the year, but he still loves her. "Okay." Jake smiles.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks.

Jake looks around the desk, he can't exactly explain that he's planning their mother's funeral to an 8 year old. "I'm just helping dad out. He's a little sad right now." Jake explains.

"Is it because of mom?" Tommy asks.

Jake sighs, "Yeah it is."

Tommy tilts his head in confusion, "But she's resting now."

Jake smiles sadly, "Yes she is."

Jo walks in, "Tommy, what are you still doing up?"

"I don't have to go to bed until 10." He answers.

Jo holds her hand out, "It's almost 10, lets go get ready for bed."

Jake speaks up, "I'll get him ready."

Jo looks at Jake "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it." Jake says. He stands up and throws Tommy over his shoulder, Tommy starts giggling.

Jake smiles, "See, I got this."

Jo shrugs, "If you say so. I already put Liv and Luke to bed."

"What about everyone else?" Jake asks.

"Emily is already in bed, and Joey needs to be in bed by 11." Jo explains.

Jake nods, "Okay." Then he starts walking out of the office.

Once Tommy is sleeping peacefully in his bed Jake wonders around the house and dumps all of the alcohol out, save for an old bottle of bourbon. He is walking up to his room with the bottle in his hand when he finds Joey dressed in all black with a backpack.

"What are you doing?" Jake asks.

Joey crosses his arms, "I could ask you the same thing." Joey nods to the bottle in Jake's hand.

Jake lifts it up, "This is legal. Whatever your doing is not."

"You mean like running away?" Joey responds.

Jake sighs and puts the bottle down, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not running away if that's what you think, I'm not a coward like you." Joey answers.

Jake grabs Joeys backpack, Joey tries to move out of his way, but Jake is to quick. Jake grabs the backpack and rips it off of Joey while pushing Joey into the wall. Joey struggles, but he's no match for Jake. Jake opens the backpack and finds spray paint.

"Graffiti? Really?" Jake asks.

Jake lets Joey go and Joey turns around and glares at Jake, "So?"

Jake shakes the bag, "What's this for?"

"Nothing." Joey says, not meeting Jake's eyes.

"Joseph," Joey looks up at the sound of his first name, "what is this for? Don't make me ask again."

Joey looks away, "I was going to trade it."

"For what?" Jake asks, crossing his arms, the bag hanging from his right hand.

Joey sighs and sinks into himself, "Cigarettes." he mumbles.

"Lung cancer? I though you were smarter then this." Jake says.

Joey looks up at him, "You don't know anything about me."

"Go to your room." Jake demands.

"Yes dad." Joey says.

Jake's nostrils flare, he is infuriated at Joey.

Joey raises an eyebrow, "My bag."

"Room." Jake says, his tone scares Joey who turns around and goes to his room.

Jake grabs his alcohol and goes back to his room. He throws Joey's bag to the corner of his room and hears the cans rattle against each other. Jake puts the bottle on his desk and grabs some clothes to sleep in. He moves his bags to the floor and lays on his bed and stares at the bottle. He thinks about all the times he got drunk in this room with last time he saw Kai was the night he left, he didn't say goodbye to anyone or even hinted at leaving, but he went to Kai's room that night.

Jake opens his brothers door and finds Kai laying on his bed watching Youtube. Kai looks up at Jake, "Whatssup."

Jake walks in, he's wearing jeans, a t-shirt with a dark grey hoddie over it, Kai takes in his older brothers outfit. "Going out?" Kai asks.

Jake rubs the back of his head, "Yes. I'm leaving." Jake shrugs the back on his back for emphasis, "Do you want to come?"

Kai sits up, "Your serious about this, aren't you?"

Jake nods, "Yeah, I can't take this anymore. And now that mom is having twins I'm not needed here anymore."

Kai nods, he understands the dynamic of this family, the physical and emotional abuse their father provides. "I don't think you should run away, they'll just find you. Wait until your 18."

Jake sighs, "Don't you see? They don't care, now that they are having twins we're just some weird abominations that they have to take care of. We can leave this behind, the abuse, the constant reminder that we are freaks-"

Kai cuts him off, "No, they will look for us. Their blood runs through out veins, all it would take is one simple locator spell."

Jake sighs, wishing he was naive enough to think their family cared, "They won't."

Jake can see that Kai doesn't believe that, "Don't change your number." Jake asks.

Kai nods. Jake has every intention of calling him.

Jake had every intention of calling him, but he couldn't. Jake rolls to his back and pulls his phone out, and dials the last number he called.

"You've reached Kai, I'd apologize for not picking up but I probably didn't because you suck. If this is dad calling to remind me I'm an abomination, don't bother to leave a message. Everybody else, I probably won't listen to your message so don't bother leaving one. Beep, nah just kidding."

"Kai, it's Jake." Jake pauses, not really knowing what to say to his brother, a brother who was his best friend growing up, when he hasn't reached out to him since running away. Jake sighs, "I know I've called you a bunch, and left messaged, but we really need you right now. Mom's dead, Dad's his usual deadbeat self, the coven is falling apart, our siblings are falling apart, I'm-" Jake stops, "It doesn't matter. Please come, to the funeral if nothing else. It's Saturday, this Saturday."

Jake almost ends the message but he pauses, he takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry." he knows Kai will know exactly what he's talking about. Jake ends his message and throws his phone across the room, he hears the crack but doesn't care.

Jake looks at the bottle across the room, he sits up and grabs it and the cup. By the time he passes out the bottle is empty, it falls from his hand and cracks the moment it hits the floor.

 **A/N Updates will be slow and far between because I'm in a accelerated summer college class and working. Please be patient with me.**

 **I'm sorry for no Caroline in this chapter, I wanted to focus on Jake. Caroline will be in the next chapter though!**

 **I want to thank everyone who has spent the time to read this, I really appreciate it!**

 **Big thanks to The Ravenwood for reviewing, it means the world to me!**

 **Just encase you were wondering, here are the ages:**

Jacob 'Jake' Riley Parker 21

Malachai "Kai" Joshua Parker 21 (younger by 11 minutes)

Josette 'Jo' Megan Parker 16

Joseph 'Joey' Eric Parker 14

Emily 'Em' Naomi Parker 10

Thomas 'Tommy' Gideon Parker 8

Olivia 'Liv' Lucy Parker 5

Lucas 'Luke' Brandon Parker 5

Until next time! 


	4. Hey I'm a fighter

Jake is standing in a black suit with a white button up and a black tie. Nick and Luke, who are standing to Jake's right, are wearing the same thing but with black bow ties, and Joey is wearing black slacks with a black button up. Liv is wearing a simple black dress that stops below the knees, black flats, and her messy blonde curls have been put up in a bun. Emily is wearing a black dress that would touch the ground if she weren't wearing heels, and her dark brown hair has been curled and is hanging over her right shoulder. Jo is wearing a black dress with spaghetti straps that stops above the knees, a black shawl, she is wearing black flats, and her black hair is straightened and flowing down her back. Jo and Jake are standing on either side of there father, hoping that they can catch him if he falls over. Jake thinks his drunkenness can pass as inconsolable grief, but just encase Jo is giving the eulogy.

Jake was never close to his mother, he hated that she turned a blind eye to Joshua's abuse. He hated that she refused to teach Kai and him magic, when she taught Jo and everyone else. He hated that she was never happy with a pregnancy until she found out about Luke and Liv. But mostly he hated that she was a great mom until Kai showed he could siphon magic around age 3, and Jake soon followed. Jake shakes his head, trying to clear his head of this as his sister talks about their dead mother.

Jake feels someone staring at him, he looks over his shoulder, his eyes scan over his grandparents, the coven, the very few friends that aren't witches, and in the back he sees a figure dressed in a black hoodie and faded jeans. _Kai_ Jake knows in an instant, he would recognize his brothers self-loathing from anywhere. Jake was about to move to Kai when his father slumps onto him, and Jake has to wrap an arm around him to keep him standing. To others it looks like Jake is supporting his dad who is grieving, but Jake knows the truth and so does Kai. Kai nod's slightly at Jake, and Jake sighs hoping Kai won't run when the ceremony ends.

Jake doesn't pay any attention to the preacher, nor does he pay attention to the words of condolences he gets as he stands by his mother's grave. Jake shakes hands with everyone until he spots his brother standing off to the side, leaning on a tree. Jake pushes past the witch in front of him, "Sorry." He mumbles.

Jake ignores Jo's questions, and the silent looks the coven gives him. They expect him to stand with his family in their time of need, but what don't know is that is exactly what Jake is doing.

Jake jogs to Kai and once there he takes in his brother; Kai is slightly shorter then Jake, is leaner as well, but they share the same eyes and terrible past. Jake doesn't know what to say, there are no words to apologize for leaving Kai alone .

Kai takes his hood off and breaks the silence, "You were right, they didn't care. When they found out you weren't there, it was like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. Dad dropped hints that he didn't want me there, but I didn't listen. Things got worse after the twins were born." Kai's jaw clenches as he glares at Luke and Liv.

Kai looks back at Jake and sighs, "I only came to tell you I want to go through the merge, I want them to be run by an _abomination._ " Kai spits the word out.

Jake nods, he doesn't want to kill Kai nor be killed himself, but he understands that Kai had it worse of then him. Jake was obedient to avoid his fathers wrath, but Kai rebelled.

Kai moves to leave, Jake reaches out and grabs him by the arm, "Kai wait."

Kai stops and looks at Jake, waiting for him to speak.

Jake lets him go and collects his thoughts, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"No, I should have." Kai says before leaving.

Jake let's him leave; he watches his retreating form until he gets in an old beat up car and drives off. Jake exhales, and turns back to his family. He finds his dad slumped over on a bench with Joey standing next to him. Jo is dividing the others into the cars they brought. Jake walks over to them and grabs his dad roughly by the arm and hoists him up, Joshua stumbles a little but steadies himself before he falls. Jake pushes Joshua towards the car, "Hurry up." Jake hisses.

Jake slams the door behind his dad and gets in the drivers seat. Jake checks to see if his passengers are ready to go; Emily, Nick, and Liv are all buckled in. That's all Jake needs before he speeds off toward the house.

Jake rips the keys out of the ignition and moves to the passenger's door, which he yanks open, "Get out." He tells his dad. Joshua moans and moves slowly, too slowly in Jake's opinion.

Emily sense Jake's anger and rushes to get Liv and Nick in the house, she sends Jake a look before leaving. Jake sighs, Emily wholly expects him to do the right thing. The anger leaves and is replaced with a silent sadness. Jake reaches across and unbuckles his dad, he then pulls his arm over his shoulder and helps him into the house. Jake leads his dad to the master and lays him on the bed. Jake takes his father's shoes and tie off before positioning his father in a comfortable position. Jake leaves him and heads to his room.

Once there Jake rips his tie off and throws it to the ground; Jo chooses that moment to walk in, she looks infuriated. "What was that?" She yells.

Jake turns around, "What was what?"

"You left us!" She says, tears forming in her eyes. He has a feeling this is a double meaning.

Jake sighs, "You don't understand, Kai was there. I had to apologize for leaving." It didn't go as planned, but Jo doesn't need to know that.

Tears are now streaming down Jo's face, "What about us?"

Jake sighs, deflating, "You wouldn't understand. Mom and Dad hated us."

Jo sniffles, "I understand, Mom and Dad weren't exactly parents of the year. You were there though, you were always there. And then you weren't."

Jake turns his back to Jo and begins pacing the room, "Mom and Dad might have been emotionally distant to you guys, but Dad was abusive to Kai and I; emotionally and physically. I had to leave when I found out about the twins, I knew it was going to get worse now that they didn't need us. I tried to bring Kai but he didn't want to go."

Jo's eyes widen, she probably doesn't believe that Joshua would do that, "Why didn't you tell me?" She asks.

Jake stops and looks at her, "You were too young, and you wouldn't have understood. You still don't." Jake can tell in her eyes, she believes that their parents are good.

Jo looks offended, she points an accusing finger at him, "You left us. You have no idea what that did to us." She turns on her heel and storms out of the room, slamming the door for affect.

Jake looks at the door for a moment, before walking to his closet. He takes his suitcase out and changes into an old pair of jeans and hoodie. Jake steps into the hall and finds Joey.

Joey leans against the wall and looks at Jake's suitcase, "Leaving again?"

"My plane leaves tonight." Jake says.

Joey nods, "That's what I thought."

Jake lets Joey go, it's easier that way. Nick comes running down the hall, he's dressed in pajamas.

"Jake!" Nick yells and throws himself at Jake.

Jake catches him and lifts him up. "Hey buddy."

Nick looks at the suitcase next to Jake, "Are you leaving again?"

Nicks sad eyes make Jake want to stay, but he can't, "I have work." The excuse is lame, but Jake can't stay and fall into this dark hole again.

Jake hugs Nick and Nick wraps his arms around Jake's neck, "Please come back."

Jake squeezes tighter, "I will, I promise."

Jake puts Nick on the ground, "Better get to bed."

Nick nods, "I love you." He says.

Jake's heart breaks, these kids have been through so much and they don't deserve any of it. Jake smiles, "I love you too."

Jo comes down the hall, "Time for bed." She says, holding out her hand for Nick, he glances at Jake before going to Jo.

Jake nods at Jo and heads downstairs. He finds Emily on the couch watching TV, she's still wearing her dress from the funeral.

"Em." Jake says hesitantly.

Emily looks over at him, tears are silently streaming down her face, "Joey said this was going to happen, I didn't want to believe him."

Jake sets his suitcase down, and moves to sit next her. He wraps his arm around her shoulders, "I'm coming back, I promise."

Emily lays her head on his shoulder and cries. Jake kisses the top of her head and pulls her into a bear hug, when she stops he pulls away. "I will be back. I'm sorry for leaving so soon."

Emily sniffles and pulls away, her blue eyes are silently pleading for him to stay.

Jake leaves, the door closing behind him.

Caroline enters her home, shutting the door behind her, "I'm home." she says.

Alec comes out of the hall that leads to the bedrooms and bathrooms moving as fast as his little legs can move. He reaches Caroline, throwing his arms around her legs. Caroline smiles and leans down, some of her sun kissed hair falls from her bun. She is wearing uniform, including the stained apron, from the dinner she works at.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Caroline asks.

Alec looks up at her, his crystal clear blue eyes locking with her sky blue eyes. Caroline sighs, she hates that he looks so much like his father.

Except his eyes hold no darkness, just light. "I missed you." He says.

Caroline's heart clenches; she's been at school all morning and then work all afternoon and evening. Caroline picks Alec up and rests him on her hip, she kisses his cheek causing him to squirm. "I know, I missed you too. But I don't have school tomorrow, so I'm yours all morning!"

Caroline knows they could use the extra money, but the way Alec's face lights up confirms that she made the right decision.

"What are you doing up this late anyway?" Caroline glances at the wall clock, 9:30.

Alec's smile widens, "Bridget said I could stay up until you got home if I ate all my vegetables."

Bridget rounds the corner at that moment, she looks exhausted, "I'm sorry Care, but this little guy," Bridget tickles Alec, "Refused to eat."

Caroline smiles at her, "It's okay." Caroline places Alec on the floor and kneels by him, she points her finger and puts her 'don't mess with me' face, "You better be in bed before I get there." Alec giggles and takes off running to his room.

Caroline stands up and reaches into her purse, she hands Bridget a wad of money, "Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." Caroline says.

Bridget smiles, "It's my pleasure. And did I just hear I have the morning off tomorrow?"

Caroline nods, and Bridget smiles. They exchange goodbyes and Caroline locks the door behind the girl. Caroline places her keys in the bowl by the door and hangs her coat up on one of the hooks. She takes her shoes off on her way to her room and lets her hair down. She places her apron in the dirty laundry pile knowing it will need to be washed tomorrow, she takes her dress off and it finds it's way there too. Caroline washes her face and changes into pajamas before walking to the room next to hers.

Alec is laying down with one of his favorite books, he grins at Caroline when she walks in. Caroline sits next to him, her back resting on the headboard, and Alec moves to place his head on her legs. Caroline takes the book offered, "Only this book, then bed."

Alec nods and closes his eyes as Caroline reads. He falls asleep halfway through, but Caroline finishes anyway. She places the book by his bed and turns his light off. Caroline gently lifts his head off her lap and places it on the pillow. She gets up and kisses his forehead, "I love you." she whispers into his hair.

Caroline leaves his door open a crack and tiptoes to her room. She takes her laptop off the dresser and settles down on her be, where she types her password and starts on her homework.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update and boring chapter, the next chapter should be more interesting.**

 **Please review and let me know if this was good, bad, or hideous.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Lay your pretty head down on my shoulder

"Who knew vampires could get tired." Caroline mumbles to herself as she searches the mini fridge hidden in her closet. She puts alcohol and water in the front so if someone accidentally stumbles across it they will think she's keeping alcohol hidden from her son.

Caroline grabs a bag of blood from the back, she groans, "Now I need to add blood run to my list of things to do." she mutters to herself. Caroline shuts the door and lightly walks to the kitchen. Once there she heats the blood up and prepares breakfast. Caroline drowns her mug before going to wake up her son. She hates when he sees the white's of her eyes blacken, her irises gray, and the veins under her eyes surface. One of Caroline's greatest fears is her son will think her a monster, and the see himself as one.

Caroline shakes those dark thoughts from her minds and rinses her mug out, she leaves it upside down in the sink and sneaks into her son's room. She opens the door and slips through, she walks to his bed and kneels beside it. Caroline runs her hands through his dark locks, knowing he will wake up the moment she touches him, "Sweetie it's time to get up." she whispers.

Alec opens his bleary blues eyes and blinks a couple of times. Caroline pats down his bed head, "Breakfast is ready." her tone is soft.

Caroline stands and goes to Alec's closet; she picks out jean shorts, a t-shirt that says 'mommy's man', and running shoes. When Caroline is done Alec is sitting up with his hair sticking up all over the place. Caroline giggles as Alec yawns, "Rough night?" She teases.

Alec doesn't get to the joke, but his stomach announces that he's hungry. "What's for breakfast?" He asks as he makes his bed.

Caroline smiles, glad that he's doing this without being told, "Waffles, fruit, and one of Aunt Bonnie's special drinks."

Alec frowns at the last part but doesn't comment he just follows his mom to the kitchen. Alec eats his food as Caroline blends the herbs she grows on her fire escape. Once done Caroline tuns around and finds Alec's face and shirt covered in syrup. Caroline chuckles softly, "And this is why we don't get dresses until after breakfast."

Alec smiles, but it soon drops when he notices the cup in Caroline's hand. Caroline pats his head and places the cup in front of him, "I know baby, but once this is done we can go get mommy coffee and-"

Alec cuts Caroline off, "The park!" Excitement shines through his eyes and he gulps the drink down. Once finished he makes a disgusted face and says, "Aunty Bonnie needs to work on her smoothies."

Caroline laughs out loud, "You tell her that next time you see her." Caroline ruffles his hair, "Now lets clear off so we can get ready."

Caroline rinses the dishes and places them in the sink, then she lifts Alec on the counter where she cleans his face off. "Okay, go get dressed."

Alec jumps off the counter, Caroline's heart stops even though she knows he will be fine. The moment his feet hit the ground he takes off for his room; Caroline smiles

Southeast of their apartment Jake is stepping onto the busy Sunday morning. He left in such a rush last time he didn't get a chance to stock up on food and coffee. Jake sighs.

Jake opens the door and breath's in coffee, he takes his sunglasses off and enjoys the lazy Sunday morning pace of the quaint shop. There are only four people in front of him, an elderly couple, a tall boy who appears to be in his late teens, and a blonde head. He can't make anything out other then sun kissed locks of the person in the front. But when she opens her mouth to speak Jake immediately knows who it is. Jake politely pushes past the other customers; he doesn't know what it is, but he is drawn to the deadly creature in front of him.

"Hey." the teen protests as Jake bumps shoulders with him, but Jake pays him no mind.

"-black coffee, please." Caroline finishes.

A little boy with crystal clear blue eyes pulls on Caroline's shirt, "Mommy, can I have a cookie?"

Caroline takes her right hand and runs it over his hair, "I'm sorry baby, maybe next time."

Jake finally makes it forward and says, "Make that two black coffees and a cookie."

Caroline is stunned into silence by Jake's gesture, but the little boy grins from ear to ear.

"That would be $7.64 sir." The cashier says.

Her voice seems to snap Caroline back into reality, "You don't have-" Caroline starts but Jake cuts her off when he hands the Cashier a $10 bill, "Keep the change." Jake says with a wink. The cashier blushes a deep read and stutters out a "Thank you."

Jake smiles and moves to grab the offered to go cups and paper bag before leaving, he gently leads Caroline by her elbow. Jake lets Caroline go and hands her coffee and the cookie.

Caroline smiles slightly, Jake thinks it is one of the most wonderful things he's ever scene, "Thank you, but you didn't need to."

Jake smirks, "I wasn't exactly a gentleman to you the last time we met, this is the least I can do."

Caroline rolls her eyes but doesn't comment, instead she reaches behind her and places a hand on the little boy that is currently clinging to her legs and observing Jake. "Say thank you."

Jake turns his attention to the little boy in front of him, he has blue eyes but the are unlike Caroline's they are a light blue almost translucent. He has thick wavy raven locks and a pale complexion. The little boy may not look like Caroline but he's undeniably her son.

"Thank you." The little boy says, with a slight lisp.

Jake smiles down at him, "You're welcome bud, what's your name?"

The boy looks at Caroline who smiles back, "Alec." The boy whispers.

"Hey Alec, I'm Jake." Jake waves at the little boy trying to figure out how this is possible, after all vampires are essentially dead.

Caroline must sense Jake's questions she says, "It happened before."

Jake's eyebrows shoot up, "So your young?" Everything he's learned about vampires contradicts this, vampires, especially baby vamps, are ruled by blood lust and have no control. Yet here is Caroline, standing in a busy city as if she were human.

Caroline giggles softly, and Jake's face softens into a smile, "Sorry, I'm kind of ignorant on," Jake's eyes glance at Alec, "you know." Jake gestures to Caroline.

Alec pipes in, "Girls confuse you?"

Caroline hides her laugh behind a hand and Jake just chuckles, "Yeah, girls are mysterious creatures."

Alec looks confused but doesn't comment, his blue eyes just glance between the two adults. Alec pulls on Caroline's hand, "Park?" He is bouncing on his heels as he grins at her.

Jake smiles, "Are you going to the one across from the college?"

Alec's eyes widen, "No."

"Well it is huge, the slide is massive, the monkey bars go on forever,-" Before Jake could continue Alec cuts him off and pouts at Caroline, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Mom can we go? Please." Alec asks, he's no longer hiding behind his mom, he's now standing next to her.

Caroline glances at her watch, "I don't know where it is."

Jake steps in, "It's a short walk from here, I can show you if you want." Jake offers, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you!" Alec exclaims. His smile is so bright it shows off his dimples.

Caroline sighs in defeat, "Fine, but remember I have work later so not too long."

Alec only seemed to hear the fine, but Caroline doesn't want to crush his joy so she just says, "Come on, you can eat your cookie when we get there."

Jake leads the way and sure enough they are there within 10 minutes; Caroline has to admit that Jake may have exaggerated a lot but the park is much more impressive then the one that's right down the road from her apartment.

Alec eats his cookie as fast as he can and then takes off to go explore.

Caroline watches him, "Thank you, this really means a lot to him. And thanks for the coffee." Caroline glances at Jake and waves her empty coffee mug.

Jake smiles, "Anytime. But it does come with some questions."

"I thought it was payback for your behavior at the bar." Caroline teases.

Jake's smile widens and it reveals his perfect teeth and dimples. "Then I guess I will have to pay you back for that in the future." Jake suggests.

Caroline raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything in protest, "Ask away."

"I know it's impolite to ask a lady her age, but I think a coffee lets me be tactless." Jake says.

Caroline smiles slightly, "I died when I was 17, and have been walking around for 20 years."

Jake smirks, "So technically not old enough to drink."

Caroline rolls her eyes, " _Technically_ I will never be old enough to drink, eternally 17."

Jake thinks back to his earlier thought, she's extremely young and should be a mindless killing machine. "From what I know vampires can't control their blood lust until they are much older than you."

"Vampires are further away from emotionless than humans. When we turn out emotions are magnified, we feel everything you do times 100. Everything's extreme, there is no in between. When we fall in love, we fall hard, when we are happy it's like everything around us brightens. When we are angry we feel the need to tear everything apart, the world darkens. This means out personality is magnified, and I was a control freak as a human and that transferred when I turned. It is kind of hard to explain, you need to experience it." Caroline answers.

Jake nods his head, "I think I get it."

"There's a flip side, we can turn it off and feel nothing." Caroline says.

He looks confused and intrigued.

"This is where people think vampires are without emotion, when we turn it off we kill with no remorse and live only to sate our never ending blood lust. There's drawback to that, out emotions can't stay off forever and once they come back we feel everything at once; it's overwhelming. Also it's harder to turn it off in the future." Caroline explains.

"Is there like a Vamps 101 class I can take?" Jake jokes.

Caroline smiles at him, briefly looking away from her son, "No, I only know all of this because of my witch friend."

"What about other vampires? The one who turned you? Do you know them?" Jake asks.

Caroline shrugs, "The only vampires I know are from when I was human, and I didn't know they were vampires at the time. One of them compelled me to forget, and it all came back when I turned."

Jake notices the way Caroline' the girl who reminds him of sunshine, darken when she talks about the vampire who compelled her. Jake knows this next question is blunt and rude, but he needs to know the answer, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

He sees the way Caroline stiffens, "It's my turn."

Jake knows that means 'yes' and part of him is telling him she is dangerous, but he feels safe around her for some reason.

"Can you absorb all of the magic from a supernatural being?" Caroline asks, facing him.

Jake thinks for a moment, "Maybe, but I don't know, I never tried." He knows she only asked because magic is what's keeping her alive.

Caroline glances back at the park, "Does the magic feel different?"

"I've only felt yours briefly and other then that it's always been witches. But yes, your magic feels infinite and dark while a witches feels like the earth. Like you said earlier it's hard to explain if you don't experience it." Jake says.

He watches her profile as she watches her son, he knows she's a powerful creature that can kill him in a second but the way she controls herself only makes him want to know her instead of run for the hills.

Caroline glances at him, "What?" she asks.

Jake shakes his head and pulls his phone out, "I intend to pay you back for last week, but I need your number in order to do that." Jake hands her his phone.

Caroline is hesitant, she weighs her options but then takes the phone and types her number; Bonnie's warning passes through her head but she justifies it _keep you friends close, and enemies closer_. Caroline glances at the time on Jake's phone as she presses 'save' "I have to go, I have work in an hour." Caroline says as she presses the phone back in Jake's hand.

Caroline looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact with Alec she waves him over.

"I intend to full fill my promise." Jake says as Alec walks up to them.

Caroline smiles brightly at him, and Jake realizes Alec gets his dimples from his mom. "Thanks again." Caroline says.

Alec hold his mother's hand, but with his free hand he waves at Jake. Jake waves goodbye and watches as the little family disappears into the crowd.

 **A/N I hope this wasn't too boring, but I want to establish their relationship (just friends..for now) before I get into the plot.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	6. I ain't afraid of working to the bone

"Here are your menu's, your server will be out in a minute." The host says.

Lex smiles at him, "Thank you, sir."

The host nods before leaving.

Besser starts talking about some traffic collision he had to deal with the other day when Meese lets out a low whistle. Jake rolls his eyes, "Aren't you the one who invited us to your wedding next month?"

Meese rolls his eyes, "I'm might be getting married, but it doesn't mean I can't look."

"I'm sure Abigail wouldn't mind." Jake teases.

"That's rich coming from you-" Meese starts, but Lex interrupts.

"Guys." He says.

All of them look at him and then turn their attention to the waitress. A waitress with pretty blue eyes and light blonde hair, the same girl Jake has been meaning to call but he didn't want to seem to eager and scare her off.

Her sky eyes briefly connect with his before she hands out glasses of water, "Good afternoon, my name is Caroline and I will be your waitress today. What can I get started for you today?" Her tone is polite.

The guys order, but Jake just stares at her, a loss for words.

"And you sir?" She asks, bringing everyone's attention to Jake.

Jake's stunned for a moment, something that doesn't happen to him, and the guys notice, he can practically hear Meese's smirk.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," He pauses to look at the menu and orders the first thing he sees.

Caroline writes everything down and then repeats the orders before flashing a bright smile, "I'll have that out soon, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She's off, to soon in Jake's opinion, not that he knows what to say.

He watches her walk off, but Meese brings him back to the table, "That was truly awful, I almost felt bad for you."

Jake shakes his head and takes a sip of his water, not commenting.

Meese takes the opportunity,"I thought girls weren't a problem for Jake Parker."

"Come on guys, cut him some slack." Besser says, holding his hands in the air. Realization dawning on his face, "Wait, is that the girl from the bar?" His hands lay flat on the table in realization.

Lex sits there quietly, with a knowing look on his face, one that Jake is avoiding.

Meese's eyebrows raise, "The one that got away."

Jake shakes his head, "It's not like that, it's complicated."

Caroline chooses that moment to interrupt them with their food, and Jake realizes she picked that moment after hearing their conversation. He's usually not one to feel embarrassed, but he is in this instant, and he's sure his face is betraying him. Unluckily for him the only one who notices is Caroline.

All the guys express their gratitude, before Caroline says, "Please let me know if you need anything else."

She's off helping another customer when Meese says, "One of us needs to get laid."

Jake almost spits his water all over Meese, but Meese doesn't seem to care, to busy laughing at Jake's expense. It takes all of Jake's willpower to not look over at Caroline knowing she heard that, he shakes his head and looks down at his plate to see what he ordered, "What the hell did I get?"

"We were wondering the same thing." Besser says as they all look at his plate.

Lex swallows before answering, "I believe you got the get the hell out of dodge clams." The guys laugh, even Jake joins in this time.

The rest of the meal is spent talking about Meese's upcoming wedding, the guys seem to have decided to give Jake a break. There were few visits from Caroline to check up on them and fill their drinks, which Jake is simultaneously happy and disappointed about. Once their meal is over Caroline stops by with their bills.

She hands each of them their bills before leaving, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you." Lex says.

Jake pulls out his credit while the rest of the guys put down cash and move to leave. Jake looks up, a quizzical expression on his handsome face.

Meese puts his jacket on before clapping Jake on the shoulder, "Good luck." He shakes Jake a little before leaving.

They leave a stunned Jake behind, waiting just outside the restaurant for him. Jake watches them as they leave, a nervous pit forming in his stomach. This is the first time he's been alone with her since the park, and he's not usually nervous, especially when it comes to women, but Caroline is different.

He sits there nervously, his leg bouncing up and down, when Caroline comes back. She notices the mostly empty table and smiles at him, "I'll have this back in a moment sir."

He feels a little offended, but she's gone before he could say anything. While he waits for his card he prepares for what he will say when she comes back, but all the words leave his mind when he spots her sky eyes looking at him.

He grabs her wrist before she places the card and receipt on the table, "I'm sorry." rushes out of his mouth before he could even think.

She quirks and eyebrow, he retract his hand missing her cool skin. She places his card and receipt down.

"When are you off?" He blurts out.

"After work I head to school, my last class gets out at 8." She hesitantly answers.

"We can meet up for drinks after, if you want." He suggests.

She shakes her head no, "I can't, I have son. Plus I'm 20." She teases him.

He smiles at her, remembering why he went over to her in the first place, "Fine, can I at least drive you home? To make up for being MIA."

"I'll see you around, Jake." Caroline says instead of answering. She begins to clear off the dishes, signaling their conversation is over.

Jake grabs his receipt, "Thank you." He says, smiling at Caroline who beams back before clearing off the rest of the dishes and leaving.

He puts his card back in his wallet and signs the tellers receipt, leaving _I'm sorry_ scribbled on underneath the tip. He closes the folder and heads out, to meet up with the guys. Whatever they were talking about gets lost as they all turn to look at Jake.

"What?" He asks.

"I hope you tipped her well." Meese says.

Jake knocks shoulders with him and soon they are all headed their separate ways.

 **A/N Sorry for the late update, and a boring one at that. Please review, and let me know what you want to see in the next chapter!  
**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Loveklaroline: Don't worry about mistakes, I probably made a ton in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter! If there's anything you would like to see, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
